Talking to the Moon
by Olympian814
Summary: I decided to expand my horizons and write a one-shot based off of Bruno Mars's "Talking to the Moon" it takes place during TLH SONG-FIC!


**Hey, hey, hey! ***_**says next line in a sing-song voice* **_**I'm **_**back**_**! And for all of you who are wondering: no I did not disappear of the face of the earth for a month or two. I've just been, uh, **_**busy.**_

**After listening to **_**Talking to the Moon**_** by Bruno Mars, a sudden idea struck me and I just **_**had**_** to write it down!**

**Time: During The Lost Hero**

**POV: Third Person (It shifts off between Percy and Annabeth)**

**Disclaimer: O814 does **_**not**_** under **_**any circumstances **_**own the song nor the PJO characters :'(**

**Lights! Camera! **_**Action!**_

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<strong>_

Percy sat there, basking in the light of the moon, just watching the sand slip through his fingers.

Lately, ever since he woke up here in the Roman Camp, he's been in a sort of depression, almost as if he knew he shouldn't be here, almost as if he was needed somewhere else, with someone else. He didn't think that it was that farfetched, for the only thing he remembered when he awoke was his name. _Percy Jackson._ Well that at the mysterious blonde girl in his dreams. But, for now, all he could do was wait, wait in hopes that something would help trigger his memory. But so far the chances were slim of that happening. _I just wish you were here._

_**My neighbors think I'm crazy  
>But they don't understand<br>You're all I have  
>You're all I have<strong>_

The campers shared sympathetic glances as the watch the widely known daughter of Athena stand up after dinner and walk quietly towards the beach. For they knew the cause of her distress, in fact you'd have to have been living under a rock if you didn't. They just wished the Annabeth they knew before would come back. But the chances of that happening were highly unlikely because right know her heart was in two. And everybody knew were the other half was, with her MIA boyfriend.

Annabeth sat there at the beach wallowing in self-pity. She just wished for one moment, just _one moment_, that everything would be all right. But she knew that in the life of a demigod, peacefulness was rare, _very _rare. In fact, she doesn't remember one summer or other holiday when she wasn't in some sort of life threatening situation. It's kind of sad really.

_Why did you have to take him, _she thought sadly. _He's basically all I have left. Thalia's in the Hunt, Grover's off saving the Earth, and Nico's off doing whatever it was that he does._

_**At night when the stars light up my room  
>I sit by myself<br>Talking to the Moon  
>Trying to get to You<br>In hopes you're on the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Oh am I a fool who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<strong>_

He sat there, watching the moon shine at night and the sea in front of him. He just wished he could remember,remember _her. _

"Please, can't I at least remember one thing from my past?" he asked, with a pleading look directed at the moon. "Can't I at least know her name?"

He was hit so fast with the wave of nausea he couldn't remember when he started laying down on his back trying to get rid of it.

"_I suppose you have a plan wise girl?"_

Wise Girl. He called her Wise Girl.

Well it would have been better if he knew her _actual_ name…but it's a start.

"Thank you," he mumbled somewhat pleased that he at least remembered something other than his name.

_**I'm feeling like I'm famous  
>The talk of the town<br>They say I've gone mad  
>Yeah I've gone mad<strong>_

"Have you seen the way she just _always_ ends up at the beach?" a daughter of Aphrodite asked her older sibling.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd try to _stay away_ from places that reminded her of him," she replied.

"She just stays there, hours on end, staring out at the sea. Know if some hot surfer dude was out there, I could see that happening but just staring off into space like that. I say she's lost her marbles," the young demigod continued, almost as if she didn't hear her sister.

She sat there, staring out at the sea like she did every day now. _I miss you Seaweed Brain. I miss the way you smile. I miss the way you kiss me. I just miss you period. Oh gods, I'm starting to sound like one of those lovesick Aphrodite girls. Maybe I am going mad._

_**But they don't know what I know  
>'Cause when the sun goes down<br>Someone's talking back  
>Yeah they're talking back<strong>_

_I wish you were here with me, Wise Girl, _he thought. _I'm starting to remember more, too. For example, I remember the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way your eyes glow when you talk about what you love. _

He smiled sadly. He missed her _so bad_, even if he barely remembered her. He knew she held some kind of importance in his life, he just wished he knew what it was. Maybe his girlfriend? Or maybe one of his best friends?

"I wish I could just hear your voice just one more time," he whispered into the cold night sky. "Just one more time and I'd been fine."

_I just wish you were here, by my side, like every time before. I wish I could see you smile a true smile one more time. If I could, I'd feel complete. I promise I'll find a way, I promise._

_**At night when the stars light up my room  
>I sit by myself<br>Talking to the Moon  
>Try to get to You<br>In hopes you're on the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Oh am I a fool who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<strong>_

_Where are you, Seaweed Brain? _She thought as she watched Travis chasing Katie, trying-and failing-to get her attention. She barely suppressed her giggles as she saw Travis trip and fall face first onto the ground.

She turned her attention back to the navy blue sea, letting worry cloud her face.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're doing the same thing I'm doing right now, just talking to the moon, hoping that you're on the other side, talking to me, too," she whispered to herself. "It's so lonely here without you. Sure I have my siblings and friends, but none of it's the same without you here."

_I just hope that wherever you are, you're talking to me, too._

_**Do you ever hear me calling?  
>'Cause every night<br>I'm talking to the Moon  
>Still try to get to You<br>In hopes you're on the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Oh am I a fool who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<strong>_

"Sometimes when I'm here I wonder if you can hear me talking to you," Percy admitted, watching the moon light up the sea in the dark. "I'm still trying to remember most things, but I am making progress. For instance, I remember the smell of my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. I also remember that I'm a son of Poseidon and that you're a daughter of Athena."

He sat back in the sand, just listening to the soothing sound of the waves. "I'll be back, Wise Girl. I'll come back."

He closed his eyes just going through what he remembers.

_I'll come back for you, if it's the last thing I do._

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<strong>_

Annabeth Chase sat there, smiling somewhat sadly at the waves before standing up in order to go back to her cabin.

_I know you're somewhere out there and I'll get you back, even if you're on the other side of the world, Percy._

**Aw…I can so see both of them doing that…**

**ANYWAY, tell me whether or not I'm any good at these one-shot thing-a-ma-whooties.**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
